underworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Vampire Council
The Vampire Council, also known as the Elite Council, is a group of chosen Vampires that are overseen by the Vampire Elders. They are the most powerful Vampires within the Vampire nation, and are responsible for deciding laws and political matters, as well as passing judgement on Vampires who have broken the Coven's laws. History By the end of the 14th Century they serve as a kind of a ruling organ of the Budapest Coven, with Viktor at the top. At the time there are twelve (fifteen when/if the three Elders are awake at the same time) seats on the Council included the presiding Elder."There are twelve seats on the Council." ~Andreas Tanis The notary, a position held by Andreas Tanis at the time, is present during council but does not hold a seat. The hall where council members met the humans accommodates ten seated council members, five on each side. The ruling Elder sits on a throne in the center, and Sonja stands to his side. This would suggest that the ruling Elder is counted as one of the twelve council members. The regent, a position held by Kraven at the time of Underworld, most likely does not hold a seat but since being tasked to carry out the will of the Council may be allowed to attend and speak before them."Now you'll be lucky if I can convince the Council to spare your life." ~ Kraven During the early 21st Century, the Council members were living in New York in the New World Coven under the leadership of the Vampire Elder Amelia. The Eastern Coven has its own Council and a meeting space that seated five: the Council itself may have five members, unless one or more are obligated to stand, as Sonja was. This Council had issued a death warrant for Selene for the murder of Viktor, but agreed to grant her clemency in exchange for Selene teaching their new Death Dealers to fight the new Lycan leader Marius and his army. The Council was tricked by Semira into believing that Selene was a traitor and Semira attempted to overthrow the Council after they refused to go to war with Marius approaching. The Council was then approached by David who revealed himself to be the son of Vampire Elder Amelia and thus the rightful ruler of the Eastern Coven. After viewing Amelia's blood memories, both the Council and the Death Dealers sided with David. Following the deaths of Marius and presumably Semira, the Council elected Selene, David and Lena as the new Vampire Elders. Members The council members are seen in the films Underworld, Underworld: Rise of the Lycans and Underworld: Blood Wars. At the end of Underworld, all but Marcus are dead at the hands of Lycans, at the end of Rise of the Lycans only the Elders have survived. Known council members include: * Viktor (deceased) * Amelia (deceased) * Marcus Corvinus (deceased) * Sonja (deceased) * Coloman (deceased) * Orsova (deceased) * Ulrik (deceased) Following the deaths of the three Elders and the Purges, a new council was established in the Eastern Coven and eventually three new Elders were chosen. * Selene * David * Lena * Cassius * Semira (formerly, presumably deceased) * Istvan * Hajna (deceased) * An unnamed woman Trivia * Andreas Tanis makes a deal with Sonja for her seat on the Council in exchange for his silence about her affair with Lucian, however, Sonja dies soon after and so the deal is never fulfilled. References Gallery Uw amelia unuspecting.jpg|Amelia and the Council Council.jpg Amélia en danger.png Conseil.jpg Ameliaontrain.jpg Underworld (2003).mp4 snapshot 01.14.45 -2017.07.02 00.56.46-.jpg Underworld (2003).mp4 snapshot 01.22.14 -2017.07.02 00.57.17-.jpg council seated.jpg|The Council and Tanis in Rise of the Lycans Orsova and councilman.jpg|Orsova and a councilman Coloman and councilwoman.jpg|Coloman and a councilwoman councilwoman.jpg|A councilwoman Escapes the chamber.jpg|Council members and their attendants flee the chamber Thomas and council.jpg|Thomas addressing the new Council Blood Wars coup.jpg Cassius et le Conseil.png Cassius et le Conseil face à Semira 2.png Cassius Semira & David 1.png Cassius Semira & David 2.png David and council.jpg es:Consejo Vampiro fr:Conseil des Vampires Category:Mythology Category:Vampires Category:Organizations